fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Lhurian Leruge
Lhurian Leruge is a 21 years old rogue mage. The magic he uses, utilizes lightning which makes him a lightning magic user. No one has figured out that he is the lightning dragon slayer, yet. Appearance Lhurian is around 5'10 tall and weighs around 73Kg(161 lbs). He has black, short-cut hair and golden, menacing eyes, giving away a hint at what others are dealing with. His whole body seems to be athletic, showing how much he trains to keep it that way. What is standing out, since he usually keeps his upper body free, is the large wolf tattoo that is decorating the whole front which also had the side affect of leaving others, thinking. Looking further, his attire is certainly unusual, something not seen often in Fiore. Starting with the mask he wears to kinda conceal himself, up to the cape that is slung around his neck and even the red beautifully designed arm-guard he is wearing on his right arm. On his left arm, he has another guard, that is not covering his whole arm but helped to reflect incoming attacks. Wearing a belt with lots of bags, kunais, scrolls and shuriken, as well as black pants and boots with leg guards, he certainly looked like a full-fledged ninja. What also stands out is his unusual shaped sword on his back, that gives away a dark, frightening aura. Personality Cold, anti-social and scary is what his personality had been before his life changed and he returned to mostly being his former self. Now, his personality certainly looks better in eyes of good people. Lhurian was kind, helpful and understanding, which wasn't weird at all, considering the life he has been through already. He was still anti-social in some ways or another, especially to people he doesn't know but he tries hard to get back at where his personal grow stopped. If he has to deal with others that were not good, but "mostly evil" like dark mages, his personality changes to adapt himself to the situation that was stretching out before him. The mage is then, certainly playing the part of the cold person again in hope that they wouldn't catch onto his real goals he was following. He certainly is a master in concealing himself that can adapt to any giving situation if he he wants to. In that regard, Lhurian is quite stubborn, only doing things if he feels like doing even if that means bad consequences he had to deal with later. It was not unusual for him to end up fighting others just because he was pretending not to listen to them at all. In the end, he is a person who can be either away. It all comes down to the people he is dealing with. History Lhurian was born 20 years ago, the year X771, without having any parents at all. He had a father but is was a rather unusual one. Lhurian Leruge was a dragon slayer of the first generation which meant that he was indeed, raised by a real dragon. He was still able to recall those first moments he sighted that huge, golden colored dragon. Raizuru was the name the dragon had and the time before he actually left for good was the time, Lhurian was most happy. Raizuru actually taught him how to read, write and speak, how to have fun and how to never step back when someone did horrible things. The dragon taught little Lhurian many things and the most useful as well as the most dangerous thing he taught him was: Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Slayer Magic is a kind of magic where one learns to transform their bodies to that of a dragon, having the ability to later kill a dragon. Lhurian knew what kind of magic he was taught and because of that, he was scared. Why would Raizuru try to teach him magic that would be able to kill him? The little boy asked countless times this very question and the answer the dragon would give him was always the same as well: "To protect yourself from any harm". What kind of half-baked answer was that? Going forward, 6 years since his birth has passed, leaving a good healthy boy that was playful and kind. The boy was what people would consider a cheerful soul, always laughing and goofing around but that changed on that fateful day. The day, the dragons left the world of Fiore for good, without a trace of them left, except the dragon slayer they, themselves, raised. Little Lhurian was more then sad when he returned from hunting food only to see that Raizuru was not there. Three days he was waiting for his return but the dragon never did. On the first day, he was still optimistic that his "father" only left to hunt for himself but his optimistic nature changed to despair. On the second day, he was crying the whole day, hoping that the dragon would hear that and return. On the third day, he was still crying and passed out half-way through. Later on, he found himself in some strange place after he woke up. There were several people around him, staring at him as if he was some kind of priced item that one needed to examine out of curiosity. Someone stepped forward, the head of the clan he was currently at, and explained everything thoroughly. It took the whole night. On the next morning, he realized that Raizuru was not coming back at all. He had to live with the sad fact that his father left him all alone. The people he was staying at claimed to know Raizuru, claimed to have served him all those years and that they knew the day would come when all dragons had to leave Fiore. Raizuru apparently made sure that Lhurian was in care of that so called Ryuudosun clan, a ninja clan that was serving Raizuru since ancient times. After accepting the truth, he was asked whether he would like to learn the way of the ninja, training to take over the clan one day... He accepted that offer without giving it another thought. Getting stronger is what he wanted and needed right now, getting strong enough to search for Raizuru. After a few days, they noticed that Lhurian was unusually gifted, learning things at a pace that could not compare to those of other. What took years for other, Lhurian learned and perfected in several months. During all those years, he came to love what he would like to call his second father, the head of the clan that was caring for him like Lhurian was his own son. Quite a few years have passed and Lhurian was 16 now. He had trained day and night to hone his skills, to perfect them in every way imaginable. It was time for him to go through the last exam, the exam to be a master of the way of the ninja and then taking over the clan. Being the head of the clan was what his second father was expecting of him and Lhurian tried everything to meet his expectations fully. The whole exam was rather easy for him, not once breaking a sweat at all until he faced his last opponent. His opponent concealed himself quite well, leaving the lightning dragon slayer, guessing. The fight took place for at least 30 minutes until the winner was decided. Lhurian defeated his opponent, killing him in the process. Lhurian was exhausted to say the least, sweating more then he was used to. "This enemy is something different all together. Who ever he is, he must be a master if he is able to compete with me", he muttered to himself before he slowly removed the mask, his enemy was wearing. Only a long and loud scream could be heard for the next minutes, leaving the place where the battle took place awefully quiet. "You killed our master!" "To hell with you, demon!" "Know your place, murderer!", are a few things he was able to hear while crying as hard as one person could possibly do. The duel he had, the exam he went through... it meant nothing at all anymore. Lhurian did kill his second father, the person he came to love. Obviously, it was not his fault though, he was only obeying his fathers wish. "Prepare yourself, demon!" "We will kill you, brat!" "Everyone, make sure he doesn't leave this place alive!", was what they were yelling but he didn't care. He just wanted to have his father back, asking him so many questions he still had for him. The ninja's that should recognize him as the new master were attacking him, showing that their training was indeed successful but that all meant nothing to Lhurian. Unconsciously he avoided every attack while staying in a 3 meter radius of where he was first standing, killing them all. "Traitors... Like I wanted to kill my own father, like I would want this damn position!", she shouted towards the sky, crying as much as he did back then when his dragon father left. "If trusting and friendship means to be betrayed at the end, I shall not seek those anymore. I will live for the sake of killing and living.", he claimed before wiping away his tears. Three years passed and Lhurian walked through the shadows, lived in them. The mage was walking a dark path but for all he knew, he didn't care. He took jobs, mostly ones that needed someone killed, trying to live almost through mere instincts. All he wanted was to escape reality and it worked before that fateful encounter. One day, he was ordered to kill someone. Nothing unusual, the payment was good, so he accepted but when he was in front of that very person, he couldn't move. Lhurian was shocked. The person he needed to kill was a 6 year-old boy, something his client didn't tell him beforehand. Staring at the boy for quite a while, he couldn't help but see himself inside that very boy. He was so fragile and innocent, not having any business with this ugly world at all. He was pure. On spot, the lightning mage decided to spare that pure life, staring at those innocent eyes for quite a while before the boy himself would stare back. Lhurian escaped at the very second their eyes met, going back to his client to make sure that he never ordered someone to kill a child again. For some weird reason, the boy was stalking him, going everywhere, Lhurian did before the mage decided to take care for the kid. The little boy had no parents and lived at some relatives place where they would treat him like trash. The next year was rather quiet. Lhurian Leruge was taking jobs that did not involve killing for the very first time. He wanted to spare the kid from seeing this ugly world Lhurian was living in for as long as possible after all. Over the course of the year, Lhurian learned to open up and returned to being the kind person he was when he was still together with Raizuru. The darkness has been lifted from his very own heart... Until the day came where that boy died through the hand of a dark mage. In despair, he killed this very dark mage and the client that had given the contract to kill this little boy. They were the relatives he was staying at before... What he swore, was revenge. "Where light is, there must be shadow as well. Two sides of a coin, neither can live without the other.", he muttered to himself, shaking his head quite eagerly, trying to get himself together. The very first night he slept, his heart shut down all those memories he had once before. The memories of having a dragon as a father and being a dragon slayer. The memories of being trained as a ninja, the memories of taking jobs as a contract assassin. Lhurian forgot all about them, only leaving the painful memory of loosing someone precious to him... and the thoughts for revenge. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) Lhurian is able to cast lightning spells in various forms to aid him in battle. He is even able to infuse his weapons with lightning to inflict additional damage while numbing the part of the body he hits. Tier 1: Thunder Bullet (Kaminari Teppudama) Lhurian is able to shoot lightning bullets out of his fist. The size of the bullet depends on how much magic power is used and if those were cast with or without chant. Chant: "I call upon thee, go forth, fast and furious and punish my foes with lightning!" Thunder Bullet Trap (Kaminari Teppudama Kansei) Lhurian is able to cast the spell above but instead of shooting it, it just hovers in front of his fist. This way, he can cast several Thunder Bullets, creating a field of lightning balls that wont allow the enemy to move as freely as before. Lhurian himself wont get hurt by the bullets since he is a lightning dragon slayer. Thunder Bullet, Gather! (Kaminari Teppudama, Shugo!) Making a gesture with both hands, like he wanted to grab the Thunder Bullet Taps, he is able to control them freely, even shooting them at his enemy, all at once. Tier 3: Lightning Bolt (Raiko no Boruto) Lhurian is able to shoot a lightning bolt out of the tip of his finger. Even though it is small in size and has no chant to empower it further, it's so fast that only a few are able to avoid it fully. The damage dealt by the attack is minor, compared to other spells even though a few hits could certainly kill someone. Tier 4: Flash of Lightning (Raika) Lhurian is able to to infuse his hands with lightning before clapping his hands together. The outcome is that everyone in a radius of 25m (With Tier 10, 50m and with tier 20, 100m) will be dazzled, unable to see anything for 5 seconds (Tier 10: 7 seconds and Tier 20: 10 seconds). The caster itself can be blended as well if he doesn't close his eyes fast enough. Tier 6: Thunder Coating (Kaminari Tairu) Lhurian is able to coat his weapons into lightning, improving their overall damage potential. The weapon itself has an wider range at Tier 12 as well as the possibility to numb the area it hits with Tier 16. Tier 7: Lightning Kunai's (Raiko Misairu) Lhurian is able to create Lightning Kunai's with a finger snip that hover in mid-air until he commands them to fly towards where he is pointing. Later on, with "Mark of Thunder", the Kunai's become homing, not needing guidance by Lhurian at all. The total number of Kunai's is 1 and increases by 1 with every Rank up. Tier 8: Thunder barrier (Kaminari Kanmon) Lhurian is able to cast a shield of pure lightning in front of him, shielding him from most attacks. With Tier 12, the shield will be all around him, shielding 360 degree. With Tier 14, the shield attacks everyone in a radius of 2m Tier 9: Thunder (Kaminari) Lhurian is able to call cast a lightning bolt out of his hand that travels at the speed of light. The spell is powerful which is why he can only cast one of those a day. The limit of shots increases every 3 levels With Rank 15, he can use both hands to create an even bigger one, using 2 of those limited shots With Rank 20, the lightning bolt can jump from person to person. Rank 10: Lightning Form (Raiko no Seisei) Through the use of Lightning Magic, Lhurian is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. This form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path. However, likely due to lightning's kinetic nature, Lhurian seems able to maintain his intangible, lightning-fast form only while moving. Tier 15: Thunder dome (Raiko no Tengai) Lhurian is able to cast a dome of thunder around his enemie's, trapping them inside while the dome gets bigger and bigger before it starts to electrify everything inside. With tier 23, the dome will explode at the end of the attack. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Rai no Metsuryū Mahō) This Magic gives him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with the signature ability of Dragon Slayers to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks are very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". Tier 1: Lightning Dragon's Roar (Rairyū no Hōkō) Lhurian's version of the signature Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack is that, even if the target survive, the lightning paralyzes them Lightning Dragon's Claw (Rairyū no Kagitsume) Lhurian engulfs his feet with lightning to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use that technique to move at a higher speed. Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist (Rairyū no Tekken) Lhurian engulfs his hands with lightning to increase the power of his punches, having also a chance of stunning the enemy. Tier 3: Lightning Dragon's Wings (Rairyū no Yokugeki) Lhurian creates lightning wings on his back that allow him to fly. Tier 6: Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Light (Rairyū no Shoko) Lhurian uses lightning on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him. Tier 8: Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (Rairyū Hōtengeki) Lhurian forms lightning between his hands, creating a very large spear out of it. He then hurls such spear at the enemy or keeps it to fight with it as a weapon. Tier 10: Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu) This Magic is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a dragon. Their Magic Aura becomes visible and their Dragon Slayer powers increase tremendously. Tier 12: Lightning Dragon's Shuriken (Rairyū no Shuriken) Lhurian forms lightning between his hands, creating countless shuriken that are flying towards where he is pointing. Tier 14: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Metsuryū Ōgi) Lightning Dragon's Earthquake Disaster (Rairyū no shinsai) Lhurian engulfs his feet with lightning, before stomping, creating an earthquake that electrifies everyone standing in it's radius, leaving them unable to move. Tier 17: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Metsuryū Ōgi) Lightning Dragon's Thunderbird (Rairyū no Sandabado) Lhurian forms lightning between his hands, creating a living lightning bird that is able to fly and attack. Lhurian is even able to ride it when necessary. Tier 18: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Metsuryū Ōgi) Lightning Dragon's Thundercloud (Rairyū no Raiun) Lhurian is able to shoot thunderclouds, instead of lightning out of his mouth, eating the lightning the clouds generate. He is only able to cast that spell once a day. Tier 20: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Metsuryū Ōgi) Lightning Dragon's Gate of Babylon (Rairyū no Ou no Zaihou) Lhurian forms lightning between his hands, creating a portal out of pure lightning. The Portal itself shoots countless weapons that are either legendary ones like Durandal or Excalibur or common weapons that are pure lightning imitation of the real ones. Character Characters Grimoire Heart Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer